Field of invention
The present invention relates to an electronic system operating technology. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic system and a device unlock method of the same.
Description of Related Art
Mobile communications devices (e.g., wireless phones) have become an integral part of everyday life. For example, a user traditionally used mobile communications devices to place and receive telephone calls when the user was away from a fixed communication device, e.g., a house or office telephone. In some instances, the mobile communications device became the primary device via which the user communicated with other users as the user became accustomed to the convenience and functionality of the device.
For a user of an ordinary mobile phone operating system, data security is protected through a locking function of the mobile phone operating system, for example, a pattern lock is set in an Android operating system, and a mobile phone user needs to input a pattern lock password to unlock a mobile phone before performing the next operation on mobile phone data. However, it is time-consuming if the user needs to unlock the device every time before operating the mobile phone.
Accordingly, what is needed is an electronic system and a device unlock method of the same to address the issues mentioned above.